the_frontier_of_krinvalafandomcom-20200215-history
Larg Gallifire
Larg, and why you and everyone else are all jealous of him and his glorious.. glorious everything. Early Life At birth, Larg was a born slayer. He slew his own mother, in a sense, as she died giving birth to him, as every woman giving birth to a Gallifire does. Larg went to public schools as a child, and wasn't very eventful. He lived with his father Algus, a feild biologist. Algus studied mainly wraiths, and used his basement as a pen for them. Because of this, Larg was never allowed down there. Through his years of education, he always looked up to the guards with high respect, and helped weaker kids when someone picked a fight with them. His Childhood friend, whom he deffended a lot from bullies, was Eric Vellius. Through his teen years, Eric and Larg had to go separate ways, as Eric's father Draclau brought him into his own work. As Russel did this, Algus did too. He finally let him downstairs, and to see what he did. Everynow and then, Algus would let his son downstairs and be his "lab assistant". Larg never had fear of the wraiths they captured or studied. Once he was of age 16, his father was dieing. He worked so much, he severly suffered from mal-nutrition, and was very susceptible to disease. On his death bed, he asked his son to carry on his work, and find the gateway to Xzar'rahn. The wraith realm, where he could visit Gallifire men who have passed away. Eric As he was on his own, he met his first wife Emily. They were together for two years, before he had his own son, which in turn killed Emily. He named his son after his best friend, Eric. As Algus has instructed to his son, Larg told Eric never to go into the basement. Eric, being Larg's spawn, was a jerk like him. But even more so, and disobeyed. One night, Eric walked down, finding the basement door unlocked as Larg had forgotten. He looked in to see what daddy was doing, and he screamed. A child had never screamed louder. Larg stood over a wraith, whispering dark mists to it, asking it questions in its own language. But the child's scream and terror empowered the wraith, and it flew up, knocking larg down, and seized his child. Eric, just like all fathers before him, was a wraith-kin. He had the blood and powers of a wraith, but he was only four years old. With the wraith inside him, it tried to posses him, but in anger of its own failure, killed the boy from the inside out. Just as Eric's soul was to venture to Xzar'rahn, Larg accepted it, and let it embed itself into his own body, giving him more strength, and a chance to save his child. But the wraith he had captive, let Larg capture him. The wraith was Algus, in his twisted and tormented afterlife. He ventured after his own son to make sure he completed his work. Algus devoured Eric's soul and was the one accepted into Larg. Prison Life Upon Eric's death, Larg was the only suspect. His story of wraiths was too far out there for any guardsmen to accept, and they locked him up. Using his reputation in court, Larg was only sentenced two years, with the plea of minor insanity. In prison, Larg had a new goal. Kick the shit out of the biggest guy there. There, he met Garek Ironmaw. This man was almost a bear. Larg jawed him, and as Garek turned back, he only returned with a smile. Garek was a pacifist. Immediately after that punch, they became the best of friends. Garek taught Larg basic smithing within the prison's work camp, while Larg stabbed and killed people to give them a dangerous rep. Garek was released a month before Larg, and without the big bear of a friend around, people doubted Larg's abillity to fight. Four men ganged up on him. The 'leader' of the four charged first, weilding two shanks. Larg had his own small dagger hidden in his boot from the work camp, and stabbed him to death. Using shadow arms he inherited from his wraith abilities, he picked up the leader's shivs, and went to town, slaughtering the other three. Guards came, and after more death and injury, larg had two more years to serve. Some Trivia and shit *Larg's first name comes directly from one of the characters in Final Fantasy Tactics *Larg is better than you. *Larg's dead. Category:Wraith-Kin